APH Rome x China - Memories
by FryTheCat
Summary: Just a short One-shot with my OTP: RomChu! . Yao has had a dark past, one he feared he could never escape, but when a certain Roman comes to visit, all the feelings he had buried long ago have suddenly surfaced.


_Just a short little One-shot! Hope you guys enjoy!  
Oh and I do not own anything_

* * *

The brown haired Asian, known as Wang yao, let out a sigh. It had been a long stressful day between the world meeting, and of course running his country. The land of China was beautiful, though it had faced a dark past. As much as it dragged him down, there was one memory of which he couldn't forget. One person, who even upon disappearing, stayed with him throughout the years.

Gently, he unwrapped his hair from its red ribbon, letting his brown locks fall in his face. The old nation stood up slowly from where he sat, grabbing a silk robe from the hook. Walking into his bathroom, he quietly shut the door behind him, creating a small click sound as it locked in place. He then proceeded to turn on the water in his bath to the perfect temperature, turning the handles, and sticking his delicate hands under the spout to adjust the temperature.

Once he was satisfied, Yao striped down out of his silk, Chinese robe, and delicately stepped in. He was instantly met with the warmth, the warm beads of water splashing his back. Yao took a moment to run his fingers through his long, brown hair, as he massaged the shampoo into his scalp.

Once he had finished washing, Yao turned around and gently turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower, steam radiating off of his clean, wet body. Grabbing a towel off the hook, he proceeded to wrap it around his waist while he dried himself off, taking care to dry his back gently.

Though the scars were old and faint, he was still sensitive about them, and hated to talk about it. Yao took a moment to study himself in the mirror across from him, and looked deep into his own amber, brown eyes. He wished he could just forget, but the long, deep scar that took up most of his back would always be there. A painful reminder of what he had lost.

He let out another sigh, and he took off the towel from around his waist and grabbed the robe he had taken before, slipping into its soft silk with ease, and fashioning the sash around his waist. The steam had begun to diminish as he opened the Chinese-style sliding door. He needed some time to just think, and allow himself to relax, so he walked out of the room and over to his balcony that looked over his beloved capital city.

China allowed himself to let his thoughts wander, getting lost in memories. After what seemed like an eternity, Yao was shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him. Fear pricked at his chest but he forced himself to remain calm. As the footsteps came closer, he suddenly felt warm, strong hands wrap around his waist and a chest press up against his back.

Yao couldn't help but let out a gasp, but before he could turn around, a familiar scent hit his nose. A scent that reminded him of the old days. A scent that made his eyes tear up just thinking about it.

"Hello, Yao," A calm, familiar voice whispered in his ear, as the newcomers chin rested gently on his head. They fit together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"R-Roma?" Yao stammered, half unbelieving it was true.

"It's me, love," The smooth, sweet voice in which Yao had fallen in love with so long ago filled his head, and he couldn't stop the tears from falling down his face.

For a moment, Yao did nothing but leaned into his lover's chest, enjoying the warmth of feeling his gentle caress on his waste. He did nothing but closed his eyes, and breathed in the familiar scent. After a long pause, China's eyes widened, and he spun around to face Rome.

"How? How are you- Why are you-" Yao started pelting him with a thousand questions, but he was soon silenced. Yao realized that Rome had captured his lips and a gentle, yet passionate kiss, sending shivers down the old nation's spine.

After moment, Rome pulled away, breaking contact and leaving Yao still dazed from the sudden embrace.

"I'll answer your questions later my little flower, for now, can I just enjoy this moment?" He asked, and Yao could do nothing but bite his lip and nod.

"Allow me to ask just one question, aru?"

"Alright, as long as it won't take too long," he teased, "Perhaps we should go inside?"

"Sure, aru. I can make some tea if you like," Yao was still shocked from Rome's sudden presence, but that wasn't going to stop him from being a good host. Rome, however, shook his head, grabbing yao's tiny hand in his large, calloused one, leading him to the couch and sitting down.

"What happened to you Rome, aru?" Yao asked, before sitting down next to him.

A sigh escaped his lips, but he responded. "Some things, my love, are better left unsaid," And with that, Yao knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of the tall, handsome brunette.

"You're still as beautiful as ever, Yao," Rome said, breaking the silence, and earning a beep blush from Yao.

"And you're just as arrogant as ever, Roma!" China gently elbowed his side, as they both chuckled softly. One question, however, burned in the back of his mind. Anger began to stir up inside his stomach.

"Rome… You left me with no reason… I haven't seen you in over a thousand years," Yao

Accused, standing up to face him, his fists clenched as he held back tears of anger. "Did I mean

nothing to you? Obviously not enough to say goodbye aru!" He knew he shouldn't have gotten angry, but the pain he had felt all these years…. The haunting memory of his lover… Old pain that he had buried long ago was rising to the surface.

Rome's face went from shocked, to sad within that moment. "Yao… You meant the world to me," He said quietly, any hint of playful affection was gone from his voice. "I- well- when I-," he struggled to find words.

Yao knelt down so he was at head level with Rome, and gently took his rough, calloused hands in his own soft, delicate ones. "Please, Roma… I need to know,"

"I never wanted to leave you.. But I couldn't say goodbye either… I was a coward, Yao. I'm so sorry," He looked up, and the old childish smile spread across his face as he stood up.

"R-Roma-?" Yao started to ask after his sudden movement. The old nation stood up as well, ready to face his past lover.

"I know how to make it up to you though," Rome smirked softly.

Before Yao could do or say anything, Rome had captured his lips in yet another kiss. This one less gentle, and more passionate. The taller of the two had pulled Yao close so their chests were pressed up to each other.

After the shock had worn off, Yao slowly reached up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck, pulling him closer. The now more heated kiss sent shivers down Yao's body. Rome pulled away after a moment, and Yao just rested his head on his tanned, scarred chest. He felt like they could stay there forever. Just enjoying each other's warmth and company.

For the first time in a long one, Yao allowed himself to just relax, and give in to his emotions. There was a soft chuckle from Rome, and before Yao could have a chance to say anything, Rome scooped him up and held him bridal-style. He let out a startled yelp, and clung on to Rome's neck,holding on for dear life. Once he had calmed down, he realised Rome was smiling at him, amused.

"It's not funny, aru," China pouted, "You almost gave me a heart attack!" He scolded, but brown eyes met umber ones, as Yao studied his face for answers.

Rome simply chuckled again, and responded,"It's getting late, perhaps we should take this to bed?" But before Yao could answer, Rome was already carrying him to the bedroom, where he placed Yao gently on the bed. Rome then proceeded to crawl into bed next to him, and curled around the Asian's small body. They fit perfectly, like the perfect puzzle.

As Yao's eyes began to flutter closed, he felt Rome's face nuzzle to to the back of his head. For the first time, Yao finally felt loved, and that he was special. Letting out a sigh, Yao allowed himself to drift off to sleep, but not before he heard Rome's voice whisper, "I love you China," and with that, he drifted off into a happy, peaceful sleep, the scent of Rome filling his nose with sweet memories of their time together.

" _Wǒ yě ài nǐ_ , Roma,"

* * *

Translations:

 _Wǒ yě ài nǐ= Chinese for, "I love you too"_


End file.
